


Probable Cause For Alarm

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [49]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The results of the 2016 presidential election are in, and Amelia's worried.





	

"This is not good."

Amelia Jones, AKA Magical Country Guardian America, looked grimly at the TV. "This year's candidates both had their negative qualities, but for Trump to win..."

"Do we know if he's working for an enemy?" asked Alice. "I mean, Guardian Canada hasn't been able to find anything that would say, despite using her stealth skills and invisibility."

"Hey, relax," replied Amelia, her frown being replaced with a smile. "I've got faith in Maddie. Just in case, though, I want you to warn Anya that there may be trouble in her country."

"Right." Even though Alice wanted to be the leader of the Country Guardians, she couldn't argue with how well Amelia did in that position. "Chun-Yan and Imani too, I'm guessing?"

"And anyone whose countries would be on Trump's short list."

"On it."

With that, Alice dashed out of the room. There was a lot of work to do.


End file.
